howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dagur and Heather's Relationship
Dagur and Heather are the son and daughter of the late Berserker Tribe Chief and share a complicated history from their childhood. ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dagur first mentions he has a sister in the episode "The Night and the Fury." He mentions how she once had a shield like Hiccup's. Dragons: Race to the Edge'' This is the series where Heather and Dagur find out that they are in fact siblings. Heather didn't like the idea that she and Dagur are bound by blood, but it seems as Dagur acted like a villain at first, but he will do anything to protect his sister, and as time flies by, Heather learns to accept him as a brother and together, they rule Berserker Island. Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1 Dagur and Heather are violently hostile to each other at the end of this episode with Heather blaming Dagur for the deaths of her village and Dagur attempting to trap her and Windshear. Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2 Dagur and Heather continue their conflict throughout the episode with Heather even going as far as almost killing Dagur but is stopped when she learns of her true relation to Dagur as his sister. To Heather or Not to Heather Heather shares her confusion at her relation to Dagur with Astrid early in the episode. Dagur sends a Terror Mail for help to find Heather to the Edge, showing that he cares enough to look for her and Heather responds with reluctance to see Dagur at all. Family on the Edge Dagur is searching almost desperately for Heather for the first half or so of the episode and is rejoiced to see her. Heather, however, is highly hostile to Dagur in this episode, even going as far as threatening to kill him. Dagur however, risks his life to protect her and as a result, seems to die. Afterwards, Heather reads a letter left by Dagur revealing the truth behind their father, showing he does care. Heather then mourns Dagur's seeming demise. Saving Shattermaster Heather is at first distrustful of Dagur, assuming he has turned traitor, by the end of the episode however, Dagur reveals he still cares for her and cared enough to risk his life to lead away the dragon hunter ships, promising to tell her everything later. Gold Rush Heather is tolerable of Dagur for most of this episode while Dagur shows a real attitude for wanting to make up with her. Dagur eventually begins to grow on Heather while they talk about their father and their tribe and the episode ends with them bonding in battle with the Berserker war cry and then setting off to search for their father, Oswald the Agreeable, together. Something Rotten on Berserker Island Heather and Dagur have grown in their relationship and trust of each other since last time and are very endearing to the other it seems. When Dagur is overthrown, Heather shows a willingness to fight no matter what to restore her brother showing her fierce loyalty to him. Dagur in turn also shows a treat pride in Heather as his co-leader. King of Dragons, Part 1 Heather and Dagur show great cameraderie to each other in this episode, prepared to fight side by side for each other showing how much their relationship has grown. King of Dragons, Part 2 When the Dragon Flyers and Krogan arrives at Berserker Island to find the King of Dragons, the Dragon Riders and Spitelout arrives to attack. Heather refused to "die in battle than hide in shame", while Dagur refused to stay strong and fight. Trivia * A glimpse of a young Dagur is seen in Heather's flashback. Site Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Heather Category:Dagur the Deranged